Homeward Bound/Home
Homeward Bound/Home by Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips will be featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana. It is to be featured on the upcoming album; Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. Source Lyrics Quinn: I'm sitting in a railway station Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Puck and Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band Mike: This wave Santana with Mike: Wave Mike and Santana: Is stringing us along Santana: Along Mike and Quinn: Just know you’re not alone Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh Mercedes with Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn with Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mike: The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn with Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Puck and Quinn: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my thought's escape me Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Quinn: Where my love life's waiting Silently for me Finn and Mercedes with Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mike: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Puck and Quinn with Santana, Mercedes, Finn and Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Oh oh oh oh! Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Santana: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Whoa oh) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Know you're not alone Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh...) Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1